Star Trek: Maximillian Looking Ahead
by Chris C Stephenson
Summary: The launch of the USS Maximillian...Luna class.


For more information / To purchase this and other stories

Please visit maxwriters. pbwiki. com

The following story was written in late 2008 by Chris Stephenson to introduce the new Luna-Class U.S.S. Maximillian (NCC-82016). Due to Stephenson's awkward writing schedule, the story references events in Order of the Sword, which as of the time of this writing has not been completed.

**LOOKING AHEAD**

by Chris Stephenson

The following story takes place several months following

_Star Trek Maximillian: Order of the Sword_

Light from stars millions of miles away reflected in the glass in front of Admiral Turock T'Kill, and for all he cared right now they may as well not even exist. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to have much to do with anything Fleet related for as long as he lived. Even though this was to be the most special of occasions, T'Kill was only here for one reason.

It was what _they_ would have wanted.

He cursed inwardly, damning Rob Lyon for putting him in this situation, damning all the others for the roles that they played, and damning the situation that had led him to his ultimate decision, and giving himself one final title to add to his esteemed rank.

Admiral Turock T'Kill, former Captain and Commodore of the _U.S.S. Maximillian_. Retired.

"Oh good, you made it." His right eyebrow rose as he heard the sarcastic tone of his mercury-based friend Blobbin, now the last of the three Admirals that once advised the crew of the Mighty Max, and commanded on more than one occasion. He did not turn around.

"You're supposed to be on the new ship."

"Technically, so are you. Your retirement isn't even cold yet."

"Papers have all been signed. For once, I'll have a nice view."

"So long as they don't run into the viewing platforms. Although that might give you a much closer view."

T'Kill didn't comment on Blobbin's nonchalant attitude. "How long are you sticking around? I thought you'd be out of here the moment the _Enlightenment_ was ready for launch."

"Eh, Not in any huge hurry." Blobbin pudged closer, his form now sitting next to T'Kill, watching out the window with carefully formed optic-nerves. "Can't launch a new _Maximillian_ without Blobbin!"

"Can't blow one up without him either, if I remember."

"Yeah, well…" Blobbin rotated his head back and forth, the silvery essence that was his mercury being flowing from side to side. "A little optimism won't kill you, you know. New ship! New adventures!"

T'Kill sighed. "You've done this about as long as I have, Blobbin. After a while, you run out of optimism."

"Fine." Blobbin huffed, and started to move away. "Have your glass half-empty. I'm just gonna keep drinkin'! We're gonna have a nice launch, we're gonna fly around some stuff, and we're gonna be the best ship we always are, no matter what silly little numbers we put on the hull! You know why?" T'Kill was silent as Blobbin reached the door, and the Errsedorian took this as his cue to finish. "Because we're the _Maximillian_! We're pretty damn spiffy, and no matter how many people we lose, ships explode, and things hit the fan, ain't nothing gonna change that! You can sign any paper you want, Turock, and go hide and watch your football, but the Max is in your blood. So deal with it!" With that, Blobbin completed his abrupt exit, leaving T'Kill alone. He took in everything the other Admiral had said, as he turned his gaze away from the far off stars, and down to the ship itself, glistening in the light.

The newly constructed _Luna-_Class _U.S.S. Maximillian,_ NCC-82016, was not originally supposed to be the latest incarnation of the storied ship at all. Because of the name of the class, all prior _Lunas_ had been named after moons, such as the most talked-about ship, William Riker's _Titan_. After the loss of the _Sovereign_ Max, a unnamed _Luna_ that was nearing completion was chosen as the latest model by Admiral Blobbin, with input from other high-ranking members of the fleet. As he was due to depart soon, most signed off on the ship as a way of thanking him for his years of service. Admiral T'Kill had provided some input himself, despite his pending retirement, insisting that the new _Maximillian_ still be considered a warship, instead of a science and exploration vessel that the _Luna-_Class had become known for.

So it was that a new focus of construction and planning was implemented on the new 'Mighty Max'. Whereas Admiral Blobbin's Errsedorian technologies had only been implemented on the _Sovereign_ after-the-fact, and never meshed well with the original power capabilities, the _Luna_ provided a much better environment for the powerful shielding and weaponry. It was much smaller than the _Sovereign-_Classes, being only approximately four hundred and fifty meters long and housing around three hundred and fifty individuals. However, its power core was far more advanced, so the end result was a much smoother flow of power to the various systems, and less chance of damage to the ship itself in case the Errsedorian technologies overloaded a conduit, as was a frequent occurrence.

The weaponry inside the new _Maximillian_ was the standard array of Torpedoes of all sizes, supplemented by the newly improved Errsedorian weaponry. Blobbin had not been content to continue working on just the torpedoes, and he and his team had improved the phaser strength and power drain to optimal levels not seen on any other starship including the other _Luna_ models. With added torpedo bays and phaser arrays, this new ship was smaller, faster, and had more bang for the buck than any other ship in the fleet. Many saw it as a testing ground for future designs; If this ship was successful, then it opened up a whole new line of possibilities for construction. No longer would the smaller ships be constrained to exploration and science activities. Instead, if it came to it, any ship in the fleet could become a warship with a fair amount of refitting.

The actual look of the ship was not as slick and sleek as the _Sovereign_ before it, T'Kill's one disappointment. However, it strongly resembled ships that the half-human/half-Romulan had admired in the past. For one, the secondary hull that mainly served as housing for the powerful phaser array reminded him of another former _Maximillian_, the _Nebula-_Class. In fact the registry number was specially assigned to reflect that, as the _Nebula's_ had been NCC-72016. The remainder of the ship slightly appeared to be a redesign of the _Intrepid_-Class, it's most notable representative being the _Voyager_.

But as always, the capabilities of the ship was nothing without leadership and skill, and as always, this was something the _Maximillian_ had in spades. Another new ship, and another new Captain, though the circumstances surrounding his ascension had not been optimal by any means. And as usual, the 'Mighty Max' had a Captain unlike no other in the universe. This time, that statement was taken to extremes.

This time, the Captain was a Horta.

Having served with distinction as first officer under Captain Critch Starblade, the Silicone-based Nilrathi, who in fact resembled nothing but a clump of lava-like rocks, sat in his retrofitted Captain's chair, which was equipped with all manner of electronic appendages that could be controlled by just a thought, making the strange creature able to work and move as well as any of the other crew, and could be left at any time in an emergency for the Horta to tunnel where he wished. Similar to the coating that Admiral Blobbin received to protect humanoids from his mercury essence, Nilrathi was similarly protected from inadvertently burning straight through the ship.

Next to him was his counselor and close friend Jhemma Luna, who had served as counselor and was also involved with Captain Starblade during his terms. She was actually displaced in time, having originally been a crewman in the 23rd century, and had inadvertently come forward. She had been one of the most instrumental members of the crew in that time, despite starting about a hundred years behind, and it was a unique but inevitable choice for her to become the 'Number One' to Nilrathi, who she had worked with for most of her _Maximillian_ career. The fact that her last name was also the class of ship made her feel at ease, and she had almost stopped missing her former life completely.

Familiar faces dotted the remainder of the command crew. Lieutenant Commander Overload Soong-Maddox, now the only remaining android in Starfleet (If you don't count the diminutive Databit, as ever at her side), maintained her operations station. Commander Erica Cottle maintained Strategic Operations. She and her husband, Doctor Abraham Cottle made up most of the small human staff on board. Kelvok had been promoted to Admiral, but in the tradition of the past Admirals of the _Maximillian_ spent most of his time on board helping in shuttle ops. Admiral Teela Amor also stood to the rear of the bridge, next to Admiral Blobbin, who by now had made his way there to witness the most historic of things: The launch of a newly-commissioned starship.

And there were others, of course, as a launch usually packs a bridge with the highest and most respected. From Time Lord Rex Vanguard, to X-Wing Pilot Syrinx, from Commander John Chubb to Chief of Security Skrit, from MukHan Eptai Nahkum to Lieutenant Commander Jonathon "Jack" Lachlan, all would watch the next generation of _Maximillian_ make its first journey.

Nilrathi glanced around him with his senses, and spoke, the universal translator giving his voice a gravelly quality. "Looks like we have a big crowd."

Jhemma replied, "There's a lot more watching outside."

The Horta grew slightly oranger, turning towards Overload. "Don't scrape the paint." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I have done this before, you know."

Commander Cottle tapped her padd. "All systems ready, Captain."

Nilrathi nodded in a way only a Horta can, and moved towards Blobbin. "Are we good to go, Admiral?"

The Errsedorian's face brightened from his uncharacteristic quiet mood and was about to answer in a slightly less enthusiastic-than-normal yes when he was interrupted by a new figure emerging from the bridge's turbolift. "Yes, we are."

Admiral Turock T'Kill had arrived.

The half-Romulan settled in next to Admiral Blobbin, who swallowed his shock. "Took you this long to finally listen to me?"

T'Kill just smirked, the first thing that had approached a smile in months. "Can't launch a _Maximillian_ without a T'Kill."

Satisfied with all hands-on-deck, those that had survived the latest fights anyway, Nilrathi turned back to the viewscreen. His voice afflicted an old-Earth accent, and he spoke the first words of the 'Mighty Max's' new voyage.

"Avast! Batten down the hatches, set the sails at full mast! Tie down the bowlines, and let go and haul! Let us show the universe what this great, grand ship can do!"

Slowly, easily, the ship moved out of the surrounding angular spires, and into open space. It swung lazily around to present the best view of the ship to the crowds that had gathered to watch this momentous occasion. And finally, its course set, the _Luna-_Class _U.S.S. Maximillian,_ NCC-82016, began its next great adventure.


End file.
